Fall to Pieces
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Teach me to feel..." those softly spoken words shook her to the core. Staring at the boy in front of her, Kagome took in the sight of blood soaking the tiles at the entrance of the front door of her apartment...as if to warn her of the danger that had been let into her home.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary:** _"Teach me to feel..."_ those softly spoken words shook her to the core. Staring at the boy in front of her, Kagome took in the sight of blood soaking the tiles at the entrance of the front door of her apartment...as if to warn her of the danger that had been let into her home.

**Anime/Manga: **MARS/InuYasha

**Pairing: **Kagome/Masao

**Genre: **Romance (DARK)/Angst

**Rated: **M for Mature Content

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled sadly as she took in the sight of the old well shed. Sitting unused in the shadows of the Goshinboku Tree; now eighteen, three years had passed since her adventures down the well, and the sealing of the well. Flashes of her past assaulted her like knives carving at her soul, each memory a deeper cut.

"K-Kagome?!"

Turning around, at the corner of the Sunset Shrine stood her mother, "It's been awhile."

"...it's been almost a year since your last letter...how is school? Are you okay on your own? You don't call anymore...you don't visit...or write..."

Kagome looked down at her shoes, her fists clenched in a vicelike grip as she tried to ignore the tears streaming down her mother's cheeks. "I came to see how you were doing...I'm sorry for not getting in contact with you before now."

"Is that really all that you came here for. To see how I have been holding op since you left for Seien?"

"Mom...I needed space...I wanted to get away from..." Kagome's eyes drifted towards the well shed. "...the past. I'm sorry if that meant not keeping in touch, but I did what I needed to do to heal."

"...lets go inside,"

Watching her mother turn away from her, Kagome was almost tempted to turn away herself and return back to her apartment. She wasn't entirely sure if returning back to the Shrine was the best idea, but she was here now, so she would do what she came to do and say what she came to say, then leave.

Stepping inside, her brother came walking down stairs only to stop and stare ahead in surprise. "...what are you doing here?!"

Kagome frowned, "Should I leave?"

"Yes...yes, leave! You haven't called or written in a year, what difference should it make to us if you don't come to visit?"

"..."

"Souta, go make some tea. Your sister and I need to talk."

Souta shook his head, "whatever, fine."

Kagome sat down in the living room across from her mother, her hands in her lap as she played with a silver ring on her middle finger.

"Where did you get that from?"

Kagome lifted her hand, staring at the ring, it was a half an inch in width, with crosses cut out of the metal in a pattern of small, large, small crosses. "...it was a gift from a friend...well, not really a gift, he just didn't want it anymore."

"I see. Kagome, don't take Souta's words to heart. He just missed you and for the longest time, he would check the mail for a letter, so sure that you would write...but you never did. He just lost hope...and then to see you a year later...after having not heard from you..."

"I understand...I came to gather my things from my room, actually...honestly, I was scared to come back."

"What do you mean...'gather your things'?"

"I have my own apartment, it's a two bedroom, two bathrooms; nice sized. While I was living in the dorm rooms at Seien...I got a part time job at a Café down the street. I kept up my grades of course, even took some late night classes for math to keep ahead of my classmates. The money I earned went towards my down payment to the apartment that I'm staying at now, and I have enough saved up for my next four payments, and groceries, of course. I have one year left of school, and then I'll be on my own...I'm preparing myself for that...I was going to pack up my stuff, a movers truck will be stopping by to pick up the boxes tomorrow."

"...so that's it? 'Thanks mom for standing by me during my adventures down the well, lying to my teachers for me and cleaning my wounds and injuries...but I'm moving out and you'll never see me again'? Is that really all that you came here for Kagome?!"

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked irascibly, closing her eyes as she listened to her brothers footsteps enter the room. "I don't want any more reminders of my past, I want to forget it...all of it! If that means removing my-self from you, Souta and this Shrine...then so be it. I'll be upstairs packing if you need me..."

Souta and Rai watched Kagome leave the living room and head upstairs to her bedroom.

"...just let her be...the sooner she's gone, the sooner I can forget I ever had a sister."

Souta placed the cups of tea down without much care, watching the liquid spill out of the spout of the kettle before walking out of the house, grabbing his soccer ball along the way.

"_...what did I do wrong...Kagome..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First chapter is up! I actually read MARS back when I was thirteen, and I reread it recently, and wanted to write a fanfic based off of it. Now, I am a huge fan of Kira/Rei, so I couldn't put Kagome with Rei, which would kill me, so I chose to undertake a different angle and went in the direction of a new challenge! Tell me what you guys think, Nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary:** _"Teach me to feel..."_ those softly spoken words shook her to the core. Staring at the boy in front of her, Kagome took in the sight of blood soaking the tiles at the entrance of the front door of her apartment...as if to warn her of the danger that had been let into her home.

**Anime/Manga: **MARS/InuYasha

**Pairing: **Kagome/Masao

**Genre: **Romance (DARK)/Angst

**Rated: **M for Mature Content

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped past the frame of her door and grabbed the last bag of items that she'd brought with her from her mother's home. The rest was to be delivered tomorrow evening, and then...she would never have to go back to Sunset Shrine again.

"What is this?" Pulling out a bag from the bag she held, she opened the smaller bag and pulled out a stack of envelopes. "Mail...mom must have put it in here." She shuffled through the envelopes, stopping occasionally to look at the name of the sender; otherwise, she just glanced at the fronts of the envelopes. Stopping on one, she placed it to her side before continuing through the letters, once in a while, she added to the small pile until there were no more envelopes. Once done, she held four letters in her hand.

Looking over the front, she smiled, _'Kira Aso...I haven't heard from her in forever...I think...the last time she and I spoke...we were fourteen I think...'_

She opened the letter that had been sent first, all four were from the same person.

_Kagome,_

_It's been a while, about four years now. I have a lot to say right now, but not nearly enough paper to put it all on. Where do I start?_

_I met someone...! His name is Rei...Kashino, Rei. I wasn't one hundred percent sure about him at first, but as time went by, I found it to be more and more difficult not to love him. Being around him in general seemed to brighten up my life. I'm so happy..._

_Recently, he took part in a race, an eight-hour endurance...I don't know if you've heard of the Suzuka 8-Hour Endurance race. Sadly I didn't get to go watch him...Hopefully next time I'll be able to stand by and cheer him on._

_I know it's been awhile, and asking this after so long might seem strange, but maybe you could come by and visit...I really miss you, and there are some things I wanted to talk to you about...just...not on paper. I enclosed my address and phone number in the envelope, call me if you get the chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira_

Kagome opened the next one, a frown lit across her face, as this one wasn't nearly as happy as the previous.

_Kagome,_

_I find it disheartening how people so easily turn to suicide. A couple annoyances have been finding me lately. When I first wrote you, I left out a few depressing matters, but I guess it doesn't really matter when I choose to tell you about them, as long as I do. Not that they are really important, maybe I'm just ranting...I'm not sure, but I feel like if I don't tell someone how I feel, it will tear me up from the inside out._

_During the first week of mine and Rei's relationship, merely starting out as friends, if you will, a girl named Harumi became aggressive towards me. It turned out that she and Rei had a thing in the past, mind you, it's over now...but it didn't stop her and her two lackeys from trying to smash my fingers. Though, Harumi and I are friends now, I understand her much better after we talked._

_After a month, I was painting a drawing I'd sketched for Rei, actually, no, I hadn't even started the painting yet, but another student in the Art club found my sketch and stole it for the Art Competition, getting first place...Rei was so mad, he stormed into the Senior classroom and started beating him up, I was so scared Kagome...I didn't want to see Rei upset like that, and I didn't want him to get in trouble._

_Then Rei got suspended for three days, but before he could leave, he got into a fight with another Senior, his name was Hamazaki, and he actually drew the unlucky straw in this fight, almost lost an ear. He's also a really good friend now too...but my point...in the end, all I did was ask the Senior for my sketch back, so that I might finish the painting for Rei, as I promised. The boy gave it back, but then he tried to kill himself, by jumping off the school roof._

_It's not the first suicide attempt either...Rei's whole life seems to be surrounded by that type of thing...I want to protect him, but I'm not sure that I know how._

_Oh, recently, a girl has been coming around...her name is Shiori, and she seems to be intent on stealing Rei from me. Kagome, I really do miss you, and I wish I could talk with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira_

Kagome sighed, "...damn, I didn't realize all of this was happening...this was during my trip? No...after. She should have been seventeen or close to seventeen... which means the well was closed while this was going on." She looked down, "Only two more letters, how much worse can it get? Not that it seemed so bad, not really...considering..." She opened the third letter.

_Kagome,_

_It's falling apart all around me! Shiori didn't get Rei, and I'm so thankful that he'd chosen to stay with me, but then...then my mother got sick, really sick. She collapsed at work, and things were going well with me and Rei despite that. He was looking out for me and let me stay over at his place and then...and then Harumi would stay with me...but...oh Kagome, I need to speak with you!_

_A boy at school had been saved a few years back by Rei, and was now obsessed with him, and was willing to do anything to basically get rid of me...I was making Rei into a nice guy, morally so. He didn't like that, and because of that, he tried to kill me...and then..._

_Things happened in my eighth year at school, things were bad at home, my mother and father separated for certain reasons that I can't put on paper, and then...when my mother was discharged from the hospital...I found out that my father would be moving back in with us._

_It's all over the place now, I told Rei...and he broke up with me because of my dad moving back in...I don't know what to do...Kagome._

_Kira_

"...hell..." Kagome eyed the last letter before sighing and opening it up.

_Kagome,_

_Somehow...somehow everything changed so quickly. The boy who tried to kill me, caused an accident in the mall, toppled a high school girl down the up escalator and caused about a dozen injuries. He's now in a mental Hospital, but despite him having tried to kill me, I can't stop visiting him. He seems to be something that's deep inside of me, a darker part of me that...until recently, I hadn't realized that I had. I made up with Rei, and left my mother and father after nearly killing my father. I was happy with Rei, and we were content until my father found us...I watched Rei beat him up after my father had chased me to the rooftop. Kagome, I was so scared of him, I was ready to jump if it meant getting away from him. When my father was hanging onto the side of the building for his life...I told him to die. I was ready to watch him fall to his death...but somehow, Rei broke out of his trance and pulled him up._

_After running away, I realized things wouldn't stop, my father was about to report Rei for kidnapping, so I returned home. Rei left to ask for help from his father, and his father took up a conversation with my father which resulted in my father backing down. I was so happy when Rei came to my house and asked my mother for my hand._

_I'm getting married...September tenth...I would be happy if you came to visit me, before or after...but this may be my last letter that I right to you. Just know, I did this on my own, somehow. I managed to do this without you, and I'm proud of myself. I stood up for myself, and fought for Rei. I'm happy...when you have time...come visit._

_Kira_

"So there was a happy ending..." Smiling, Kagome let gravity pull her down as she let her back slid down against the door. Staring at the four letters, she pulled out a folded piece of paper from the first envelope she'd opened.

Aso, Kira (xxx)-xxx-xxxx

Pulling out her phone, Kagome dialed the number, but before she could press call...

_**BANG-BANG-BANG!**_

**-x-x-x**

**Me: Here is chapter two, time to pick up the pace. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update again real soon, let me know what you think, Nyan~!**


End file.
